Severus Snape and the Incarnate's Treasure
by SpartytheMSUSpartan
Summary: READ OR ELSE!SSOC Cross between Harry Potter, Avatar only the bending powers no characters, and National Treasure. HBP compliant, kind of, stuff is explained in chapter.Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in it. R&R! Be nice, my first fanfic. T for language


summary: SSOC, a cross between Harry Potter, Avatar, and National Treasure. HBP compliant, kind of.My first fic, so please be realitivly nice with the reviews. But suggestions are welcome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Susannah, Tyson, and Chris, let's go you three have to get a move on" My mom yelled up the stairs. " Do you want to go to school with no clothes or books?"

"Okay, jeeze mom we are coming okay" I yelled right back down the stairs. I slipped my Chicago Cubs Quidditch jersey over my blue under amour, and then quickly slipped jeans on. I mean its not like we really had to hurry. There is after all a whole week before we have to go back to Michigan State to learn magic. Okay you are probably have no idea what I'm even talking about, so let me fill you in.

Well you should probably no about the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland right? Okay good, if you don't well try to follow along any way. Michigan State University is a muggle collage, but there are a few big buildings on the campus that young witches and wizards go to, to learn magic. I am one of them, one of the witches I mean. My name is Susannah O'Hara, my brother's are Tyson and Chris. And we are triplets.

But whatever, back to explaining. You see there used to be just one school of magic to go to in the U.S. But because there are so many people in America, we had to make several schools and close down the Abbotsville Academy of Magic. Now there is Michigan State University, for those that live in the Midwest, like me. Virginia Tech for those that live in the Northeast and Virginia. University of Florida for those in the South. There is also UCLA, University of California Los Angeles, for those in the Southwest and California and Hawaii. And last but not least University of Alaska, for those in Alaska and the Northwest. I know a lot huh?

My family of nine, yes I said nine, happen to live on the North Side of Chicago. We own a horse ranch there, and the more kids you have to work it the more money you make. But seriously it's not my parent's fault, there would've only been three kids, had we not turned out to be two sets of twins and one set of triplets. And I know what you're thinking, why don't we just use magic? Well the answer is simple. The horses get scared if use magic to do the chores.

But anyways back to my explaining. You would think all of us magic kids in one place would be obvious to any muggle right? Well actually we are hidden pretty well, there are a bunch of wards that make it look like the buildings that house the dorms, Great Hall, and school rooms are not really there. And since during break we are allowed to wander to the muggle campus to get ice cream or whatever, there are wards up there that make it look like our robes that we have to wear are just jeans and T-shirts. Clever huh?

"Susannah, let's go" my mom calls.

"All right, all right I'm comin'" I yell.

I race down the stairs to avoid the use of my middle name. Grace. Ugh the ugliest middle name in the world. Susannah Grace O'Hara. Such a lovely name. Not.

"Finally Susannah, took ya' long enough" My as annoying as a geek trying to talk to you brother Tyson says.

"Whatever" Was all I bothered replying.

We are standing in front of my fireplace, my mom grabs some Floo, and yells "Keffer Bar". I start coughing, because of the smoke that the Floo Powder admits. My mom has gone so next my brother Tyson goes, and I keep coughing, worse than before. So I nod my head to tell Chris to go before me. Another flash and smoke and all three are in my Uncle's bar in Chicago.

Because we live on a ranch, and are pretty much surrounded by corn on all sides of us, because our neighbors are farmers, I have a bad breathing problem because of the corn dust. As a result the smoke makes me cough, and I have to strain to breathe. So I dash to the kitchen as fast as my muscular legs will carry me, I'm not kidding about muscle either, living on a farm and having to do chores, as well as being on my house's Quidditch team at school. I am a power house of muscle, I have a six-pack and my arms are pure muscle, no fat there at all.

But back to my mad dash, I ran to the cabinets and pick out the greenish-purplish Pepperup Potion. Makes my coughing fits disappear in a snap. I take a swig of it and my breathing evens out. I pocket the rest of it and head back to the fireplace. I pick up some Floo, and "Keffer Bar" I'm sliding into my Uncle's bar.

"Hey kid, long time no see" My uncle Bob greets from behind the bar. "Your mom and brothers went to Washington Street all ready so hurry up and catch up".

I nod a reply and leave through the back exit. Washington Street is Chicago's shopping center for witches and wizards. There are joke shops and book stores and places for robes. I send a telepathy message to Chris asking where they are. Since I am a triplet, we have the triplet telepathy thing, and being magical its even stronger than most muggle twins or triplets.

"Over at the robes shop we'll wait here for you before we enter" I get a reply in my head. I fight my way through the crowds. You would never know a war was going on here. Of course the war was happening in England, against Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort. People in North and South America didn't really care about the war, it was happening across an ocean. Its not like it effected us.

But it effects me and my brothers, actually my whole family is involved. You see, Tyson, Chris, and I went to Hogwarts as exchange students. Except that Hogwarts didn't send any students over to MSU. We went over there when Harry Potter was in his second year. We were in our third. We were sent because the year before Harry had stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore was afraid that Harry might try something more dangerous this year, and had us sent over to protect Harry.

Why would he want us? Simple. Tyson, Chris, and I have these special powers. We can bend the elements. Well Tyson and Chris can bend fire, and I can bend water. But we can still use wands, and cast spells, and everything. And it was a good thing we were sent to, we helped Harry a lot, not to mention his friends Ron and Hermione.

Anyways, we were sent back to MSU so we could spend our seventh and final year there. But I can't help but remember what I was told last year. Before I left, but I'll tell you that later.

I can see my mom waving at me from a few feet away. I wave back to let her know I've caught sight of her. "Okay, you three you need to go into the shop. Tyson and Chris you need new pants for your robes, and Susannah you need a new skirt for your robes, I'll go get your books." my mom who by the way is named Kate tells us.

"Okay mom see you," Tyson says. We, as in Chris and I, follow Tyson into Mr. Johannes shop.

A store keeper sees us enter and tells me to go stand by the mirror over by the hat rack. He then tells Tyson and Chris where to go. I go to my assigned spot and wait, thinking about what happened to me just a few months ago.

I was still in Hogwarts, and it was the last week of school. When I ran into Severus Snape the potions master there.

"Miss O'Hara follow me" he tells me in that cold and heartless voice of his. I follow him, but not to the dungeons of the school, where the potions class and Snape's office is. Instead he leads me to Professor Dumbledore's office. " Milky Way," I hear him mutter. The gargoyle springs to life and I follow him to the stairs, as soon as I step foot on the bottom one they start moving. Up to Dumbledore's office we go.

Snape knocks on the door. "Come in," I hear Dumbledore say. But Snape doesn't leave after we've entered, he stays. Apparently Snape has something to do with this. But it's too early to tell.

"Now Susannah, I've asked you here to tell you something, a secret if you will, a secret that involves you as well Severus." Dumbledore tells us. Snape is standing right next to me, our elbows touching. It kind of creeps me out. "This secret you must guard with your lives," Dumbledore continues. " Now Susannah, since you will be returning to America for schooling next year, you and Severus will have to contact each other some how, so I have these for you," he pulls out a box from a cabinet under his big desk. " Susannah the necklace is for you, Severus the ring is yours," He gestures us forward, I carefully take the necklace. I examine it, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

It is a locket, a pretty good size one too, just a little bit smaller than my pinky toe. There are thirteen, yes thirteen little diamonds in a circle. Surrounding the diamonds are the shiniest sapphires I have ever seen. Just like on the first American flag. The thirteen diamonds represent the original thirteen colonies.

My face must have shown some realization because Dumbledore then said, " Yes Susannah, you must recognize the placing of the diamonds, and Severus you must have figured out the pattern on your ring as well. Why don't you explain them to each other."

"Um… Well there are thirteen diamonds on my necklace, and they form a circle. Just like on the first American flag, one diamond for each colony," I tell Snape.

" And, well, on my ring the rubies, diamonds, and sapphires form the Union Jack, the flag of England," Snape tells me, adding the last bit at the last second. Like he thinks I don't know what the Union Jack is.

"Excellent, well now that you have those, I advise you put them on," Dumbledore tells us. " I think that after you have them on you two will be informed of the origin of the jewelry and why you have them,".

I clasp the necklace and pull my dark, wavy, black hair out from under the chain. I watch as Snape slips the ring onto his pasty hand.

All of a sudden, my necklace starts to glow, and I cast a glance at Snape, our eyes meet. His gaze tells me he is just as confused as I am. Funny I never thought he could show any emotion in those cold black pools of his.

My thinking is interrupted by a pulling at my naval. A portkey. The necklace and ring are a portkey.

BOOM! Snape and I have landed. To find ourselves in an old brick building. A building I recognized to be Independence Hall, where the Declaration of Independence was signed. With men with odd clothes on, and white wigs on there heads. Up in the front of the room there are five men. Three I recognized immediately.

"Holy crap," I whisper. Snape must've heard me because he nodded his head just a little bit. Enough so I could see.

"Welcome Miss Susannah, Master Severus, I am George Washington. This is Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, John Hancock, and Paul Revere. Welcome to the Continental Congress, we have been expecting you. Come up here and sit down the both of you, we have some explaining to do." The first president of the United States said.

Oh do they have some explaining to do. Big time. So Snape and I slowly make our way over to the front of the room. With about forty men staring at us the whole way.

When we reached the front, Revere gestured to two chairs in front of a desk. The desk had a large piece of parchment on it. I noticed the words "We the people" written on the top in big writing. Oh. My. God. We were at Independence Hall the day the Declaration of Independence was signed.

" I suppose you recognize us Miss Susannah, along with this place. But Master Severus you do not know where you are. Well you see you are in Independence Hall, where the Declaration of Independence has just been signed." Franklin said.

" Now let us get to the point, you are here because you Susannah are a… er, reincarnation of us if you will." Jefferson told me. " The correct name for this is a Wizadric Incarnate." It must have rang a bell with Snape because he just stared at me like I was a freak or something. Man did he make those eyes of his go big and wide.

" Yes Severus, you should know what a Wizadric Incarnate is. But since you learn about them in seventh year, Susannah would not know about them. A Incarnate, Susannah, is a person that a witch or wizard creates. To take care of the witches or wizard's unfinished business, needs, or requests. You Susannah are an heir to Thomas, Benjamin, John, Paul, and I. We need both you and Severus to be our secret keepers, but first you must find our secret. If the secret falls into the wrong hands, the world as we know it can be destroyed." Washington told us quite flatly. As if he didn't even hear himself say the world destroyed part.

And for the first time since we arrived, Snape actually spoke. " But as you said, an Incarnate can be created by witch or wizard alone. Meaning that you five would have to be wizards."

He had a point there, and I was pretty sure the Founding Fathers were not magical. But I soon found out I was wrong.

" You are correct Severus, we are wizards, you see when we started the United States, we thought it best to just have one ruler over both people, magical and muggle. We soon found out we were wrong, but we still had magical people in the Continental Congress." Hancock stated.

" Now Susannah, you must have realized by now that you look nothing at all like any of your brothers or sisters. That you actually look more like Severus than your own parents." Revere said. Snape and I just stared at each other, Revere was right, sadly. I did look a lot like Snape. There were only three differences, my hair is not greasy, and I am way, way, way, more tan then him, and my nose isn't crooked. My nose is perfectly normal.

" Susannah you have traits each of us possess. Under the wig I have dark hair just like yours. And Thomas has very dark eyes, just like yours, and Benjamin's mother was from what you call Brazil now. And that is where you get your tan skin. You are half Brazilian. George's father is from what you now call Australia. You are half Australian. And you can water bend because Paul's father is a water bender." Hancock said.

At this point Snape was looking at me like I'm the Devil or something. I mean he is kind of creeping me out, his gaze is so strong. I turn my head but can still feel his gaze burning into me.

"Severus, you have been almost ignored this whole conversation. We would like to tell you what you have to do with all this. You see, we needed to choose someone that Susannah would soon meet, and learn to trust. Who better than one of her Professors? Because if something were to happen to Susannah, someone will have to take her place as secret keeper. We have chosen you as our er.. Vice Incarnate." Franklin said.

I was so shocked I almost couldn't breathe. This was the creepiest thing that had ever happened to me. I could not believe this at all. Although it did make sense. I mean I was the only one in the O'Hara family that didn't look even the slightest bit Irish.

" Now your time here is almost done, But first you need to know that these jewelry pieces that you two are wearing are portkeys, that will automatically send you here when we request your presence. Now you two need to know that you two are now linked. You two have a special bond that no one can know about. Now stay safe, and keep your friends close. Write to each other, make sure one another is all right. Oh and if one of you happens to die, the other's jewelry will glow and burn. Now do you both feel the warm vibrations on your skin? Good, it means the other is alive and well. Keep these jewelry pieces on at all times. Good bye for now." Washington told us. "Oh, here take this, it is the first clue to where our secret lies". He handed me a slip of parchment, and I put in my pocket.

I felt a familiar tug at my naval and found myself back in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked as if nothing had happened, that we didn't just come back into his office from the seventeen-hundreds.

"Welcome back you two. It is almost time for dinner, you best get some food into you, you two might be up all night thinking about this." Dumbledore said.


End file.
